


Every Word

by For_the_love_of_fandom



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, Lafayette - Freeform, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_the_love_of_fandom/pseuds/For_the_love_of_fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette gets drunk and accidentally confesses.<br/>(Prompt from tumblr--Lafayette, “Those things you said yesterday… Did you mean them?”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Word

Y/N met Lafayette one day when he was out with his friends. His drink spilled all over her when one of the guys has shoved him and they had been friends ever since. She eventually met and became friends with the guys, Alexander, Hercules, and John. They spent a lot of time together and over time, Y/N noticed Lafayette more and more. She had learned French as a child and it always excited her to be able to speak with someone else.

He was charming and handsome and kind and he had that accent. Anytime he said something in French, Y/N melted. She hid it well, thankfully. She knew that there was no way that she could be with Lafayette, so she kept her calm in most situations and played off her emotions as a phase that would pass soon.  
____  
One day, John, who had become one of her best friends, noticed how she reacted around Lafayette.

“Do you like him?” John whispered.

“What are you talking about?” She was really hoping he was just kidding, but one look at his face told her how serious he was.

“You like him.” It wasn’t even a question that time. Uh oh.

“No, don’t be ridiculous.” Maybe she could throw him off. There was no way he wouldn’t interfere if he knew and that was the last thing Y/N wanted. Lafayette was a good friend and she didn’t want to lose that.

“Have you seen how you act around him? You definitely like him.” She thought for a moment. Had she really been that obvious? Probably. It was difficult not to react, as hard as she tried. Lafayette was incredible and she had caught herself several times, but she had been hoping no one else had.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You love Lafayette, don’t you? I can just tell just by looking.” Her face had gone red and she knew she was busted.

“Yes, I think he’s amazing and I want to kiss him senseless. Happy? Now, forget it.”

“You should tell him.”

“No, what if he doesn’t like me like that? Then it would get awkward, for everyone, and I just can’t do that. He’s a good friend and I don’t want to lose him.” It was true. She could live with the pining, but she couldn’t bear the thought of losing him out of her life.

“I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t lose him, Y/N, give him a chance.” John had been watching Lafayette, too, and he was fairly sure that there was more to this story.

“I don’t think so, John. Please drop it,” she pleaded. She wanted this whole conversation to be over. She appreciated that John was only trying to help and make her feel better, but it was too much.

“Fine.” But John was already making a plan.  
____  
“Another round!” John shouted as they finished their glasses.

“We’ll get them.” Alexander and Hercules went to the bar, leaving John alone with Lafayette.

“John, I have a confession to make.” He looked around to make sure no one would overhear before confessing. “Je suis en amour avec Y/N.”

John smiled and then encouraged Lafayette to tell him more.

“She’s beautiful and funny and her smile and her brain and yes. My friend, I have it bad.” At this, Lafayette hung his head.

“What’s wrong?”

“It is hopeless, ami.” _Little do you know_ , John thought.

“Of course it isn’t hopeless! In fact, I can guarantee if you confess to her, Y/N will not turn you down.” Maybe if he encouraged him, John could help two of his friends be happier, but Lafayette was not so easily convinced.

“I don’t think so, John.”

“No, I meant an actual guarantee.” Lafayette perked up a small bit at this, but still looked skeptical. “If I tell you a secret, you have to swear you won’t tell anyone.” He nodded.

“Y/N loves you. I know she does.” Lafayette’s jaw just dropped and he stared as John continued. “I know that you would never hurt her. You love her, too. Now, why don’t you go tell her?”

Lafayette just stared for a few more minutes. His brain was running a mile a minute and not coming up with anything more than questions. He opened his mouth to ask something, but John stopped him.

“Don’t over think it. Just go to her. I’ll tell the guys.”

Lafayette downed the rest of his drink and nodded. He left the bar and headed to Y/N’s house around the corner. By the time he walked there, he was really feeling the effect of his drinks, but he was determined. Maybe this would give him more courage.  
____  
*knock, knock*

Y/N opened the door to see Lafayette leaning against the door frame.

“Lafayette, I didn’t expect to see you tonight. I thought you were out with the guys.”

“I was, but I decided to come here. I have something to tell you. I was talking to John and I know something now.” She was panicking. Surely, John wouldn’t have shared her secret. This was so not what she wanted to be doing right now.

“I don’t think John knows he’s talking about. Don’t worry about it.”

“Of course he does and so do I!” He was loud and Y/N considered him for a moment before asking. “Are you drunk?”

“Maybe a little, but I really need to tell you this. I…You…” He was having a hard time speaking, but he was determined to tell her. “Je suis amoureux de vous. Je vous ai aimés pendant si longtemps, mon cœur ne se souvient pas d'un autre. Je veux tenir votre main et embrasser vos lèvres et ne laissez jamais votre côté. Tu es belle, Y/N, et je vous aime.”

Y/N gasped. Surely that wasn’t what he meant. He was drunk and―

“You’re drunk! You really need to lie down. How about you sleep on the couch and we’ll talk more in the morning. I’m sure you’ll be more yourself then.” She led him to the couch and got him settled before he could argue. She then escaped to her room.  
____  
Lafayette awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. It took a few minutes to realize where he was and when he did, all of the memories came flooding back. His face burned as he recalled his confession from last night. Just as he had made up his mind to escape quietly and never speak of this again, he heard a cheerful, “Good morning, sleepyhead!” He turned to see Y/N in the kitchen entry way.

“Good morning,“ he responded shyly. There goes his escape plan.

“Come and eat. I made breakfast.” She went back into the kitchen and Lafayette followed. When he sat down at the table and she still hadn’t mentioned last night, he was hoping she would brush it off as nothing more than drunken ramblings.

“So, last night...” Or not.

“Yes?”

“Those things you said yesterday….Did you mean them?” That was not what he was expecting. He glanced up to see her face with a hopeful expression painted on it. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all. He decided to hold nothing back.

“Yes, every word. I have loved you for long time, Y/N.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“I love you, too.”

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Lafayette leaned in and finally kissed her. Y/N responded enthusiastically and their breakfast was forgotten.


End file.
